After the War
by Accio-Amy
Summary: Short stories about various characters after The War.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's first Christmas after the war was unexpectedly the best she had ever had. "Ron they don't want to come, so I'm going to give them their space.". "Hermione, they're your parents and if they aren't comfortable spending Christmas with a bunch of wizards and witches you and I can just go to their house.". "It's not just that, they don't want to spend it with me.". Ron took a second to respond, they had been having this fight since November when Mr. and Mrs. Granger said they didn't want to come to The Burrow for Christmas. "'Mione, if they still don't understand what you did was for their protection then let it go until they realize it was so much harder on you then it was on them." She looked away from him, he had never said anything like this in the past variations of this fight. At this point he would usually stalk off for a while. However she felt that he had been wanting to say this for a long time. She suddenly realized she didn't know how to respond so she simply said "But, they're my parents.". He looked at her for a second and realized she had tears in her eyes. He was just about to go over and comfort her or leave; he hadn't decided yet, when his mother walked into the room and said "Sorry dears, I didn't mean to eavesdrop but, I couldn't help it, I must say Hermione that they may be your parents but we are your family. Hold on dear, let me go get something." When she came back, she held out a simply wrapped lump, which Hermione took and opened. Inside was a purple sweater with a simple H on it. "I'm sorry I never gave one to you before, I just didn't think it would mean much to you, but this this year I wanted you to feel like you had a mother.". "Oh Mrs. Weasley it's the best gift I've ever gotten!"


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was not the only person to doubt the sorting hat. Neville sat stiffly on a chair in the Headmaster's office; in all his time at Hogwarts he had never been as nervous as this. When someone had told him that Professor Sprout was retiring he couldn't imagine any one else having the position, until his best friend Luna told him he would be perfect for the job. At first he objected but then after thinking about it he grew to like the idea of teaching something he loved. But now sitting in the office waiting to be interviewed he couldn't even think of one reason he wanted this job. Suddenly, something black on a shelf in the office caught his eye, an old and battered hat. He slowly walked over to it and placed it on his head, "Seems a little early for this, I must be getting old. Ahhh but you are no first year, yes I remember you very well indeed. How can I be of assistance?". Neville didn't say anything, but thought of something that he was too afraid to ask. "So you are doubting my sorting abilities?". The hat replied to the words Neville had not said. He finally spoke out loud, "I just don't understand why you placed me in Gryffindor, I have never felt brave.". The hat answered in it's cool voice, " Were you not the one who slain the Dark Lord's serpent with the sword I provided?" No reply was needed, for they both knew the answer before the question was asked. "Bravery, my boy, does not reside in the head, but in the heart. I never doubted you.". Neville took off the hat and sat back down. He never liked acknowledging the things he had done those many years ago; he always felt he wasn't himself that day. But suddenly he felt more confident and connected to that boy to whom the sword of Gryffindor appeared. At that moment, the headmaster appeared and told Neville no interview was necessary; he would start the first of September


	3. Chapter 3

George's proposal to Angelina wasn't planned. George and Angelina had been together for awhile and had never discussed marriage. One night at a big Weasley family party, a conversation arose between George, Percy, and Ron. Percy and Audrey had recently gotten married and Ron and Hermione were engaged. Ron started joking with George about marrying Angelina, when Percy asked if he had even thought about the idea. George replied with a smile "Of course I have, you just brought it up!". Percy, who still didn't have the best sense of humor, continued "George you're an adult and you should really start acting like it." "Fine." George replied, and taking inspiration from his twin brother he stood up and said this "Oi! Angelina!" She looked up from her conversation with Ginny and Fleur, "Want to marry me?" Though she was very surprised she smiled coyly and said, "All right, then." and continued on with her conversation. George sat back down and looked at his brother Percy who looked absolutely stunned. Remembering a very similar conversation in his fourth year of school Ron patted George on the back and said "Piece of cake".


End file.
